


The Mirror [中文]

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal(TV), 美剧汉尼拔
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 从Hannibal搬到巴尔的摩的第一个月开始。一名天赋卓绝的捕食者出现在Hannibal的视野里，成功引起了他的兴趣。四年后。在Clarice Starling的请求下Hannibal同意为她提供一部分案件咨询。他在Jack Crawford的办公室里正式见到了Will Graham（顺理成章的一见钟情，耶。出于好奇心Hannibal开始计划同Will拉近关系。同时，为了引起那位捕食者的注意，Hannibal精心策划了一场“舞会”。What's Next?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. 序言

这是Hannibal横渡大西洋搬到巴尔的摩的第一个月。

凭借亮眼的简历和几封分量足够的推荐信，他顺利地成为了一位精神病学博士导师；委托房产经济人物色的办公楼终于有了值得他亲自到场的备选项；从欧洲运输来的家具和衣物在两天前入驻了那栋数年前就在他名下的宅邸。

一切都按照计划十分顺利地进行着，至多两个月，Hannibal就将在这儿完全安顿下来，融入这座城市的上流社交圈。

巴尔的摩没有人会知道，这位带着悦耳东欧口音的、举止优雅迷人而又博学的Dr Lecter，在翡冷翠留下了什么样的杰作。

\---

Baltimore, Maryland

“……当警察赶到时，仓库大门敞开……近日登记失踪的Laura Bruce和Betty Whitford昏迷在大门旁，双腿被铐，身上有虐打和强奸痕迹…… 经与档案核实，确认三具尸体即近半年流窜于各州作案的'人偶师'……”

Hannibal凝视着平板，栗色眼睛扫过一行行报道，手指划过屏幕放大了案发现场的照片。

三具成年男尸像是商场里的人体模特一样被铁架贯穿肠腔支撑着立在遍布血污和肮脏器具的仓库中央。四肢与躯干之间刺眼的肤色差异和暴露在外的缝合线让这它们更像是被女孩们玩坏的人偶，粗心的保姆却缝错了手脚；再加上身上严重走形的女士衣裙，画面显得有些滑稽而讽刺。尸体面部混合着恐惧与剧痛的扭曲表情或许说明了在更换肢体的时候，他们还保持着清醒，就像这间仓库里曾经收留过的那些姑娘们一样。

缝合的针脚还可以更加齐整一些，不过至少比这三个人的手法要令人满意得多。Hannibal不无赞叹地想道，他终于又遇见了一位能够引起他强烈好奇心的捕食者。

FBI称呼他为'The Copycat'，但Hannibal并不认为这个绰号足够恰当。模仿犯只不过是单调而乏味地从新闻和卷宗里照搬手法和形式。他更加倾向于将这位优秀的"模仿者"比作一面崭新的镜子，能够毫无遗漏地反射哪怕是一个人最为阴暗的角落 完美地复原犯罪的每一个细微步骤。

扪心自问，Hannibal渴望知道这面镜子里的自己是什么模样。

他十分期待着未来的会面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超级短的序言xxx  
> 大家一定都知道谁才是那面可爱的镜子////


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于见面了，耶。

四年后。  
Baltimore, Maryland.

“……非常感谢您，Dr Lecter。在接受了您的治疗之后我感觉清醒多了，我会试着按照您的建议去做的。” 穿着得体职业装的靓丽女性站在出口处，表情诚恳。 

Hannibal面露微笑，“我的职责就是帮助您解决这些问题，希望我们不会再次在这里见面。”

“我想应该不会了，这期疗程结束之后我坚信一切都能够得到妥善地解决。再会，Dr Lecter。”她伸手与他礼节性交握，随后拿起她的手包朝着大门走去。

难得的礼貌和决心，真可惜她的丈夫和亲戚们不能够及时欣赏到这一点。Hannibal目送她离开这栋建筑后合上了咨询室的门。他查看了日程安排，确认接下来的半天都将是空闲的，索性放任秘书今天提前结束工作去同她的英国男友约会，将整个空间留给他自己。

但丁交响曲第二乐章的旋律缓缓响起。

那面在他的思维宫殿里这四年里一直悬挂着的、被层层黑布遮盖的镜子时隔数月后，又向一名连环抢劫杀人犯展现了他无与伦比的天赋。凶手被铁链捆在地下车库的水管上，黑胶带封住了他的嘴，凌乱几枪射穿了内脏，血流了一地，Hannibal可以看出来伤口与上一个死于抢劫的倒霉蛋身上的重合度很高；银行卡密码和搜出的现金被放在了屋前的鞋柜上，邻居在听到几声清晰的枪声之后报了警。Hannibal愉悦地浏览着他所搜集的资料，这几年的使用并未折损镜面的光洁，反而将他打磨得更加明亮：对肢体的切割更加得心应手，分离皮肤和肌肉时手更加平稳，缝合的针法几近同外科医生媲美……更无需提及越发精准的枪法和对人体构造的熟悉程度。如果说四年前手法的粗糙是受到他技艺的限制，那么现在他的作品里所有的瑕疵都是因为这面镜子在完美地、详尽地复刻每一次生命的终结，不放过其中任何一丝的慌张、急迫或者笨拙。

Hannibal几乎可以确定，这面镜子即将蜕变。但是还欠缺一些东西，又多余了一些东西，限制了这场他非常期待的成长。

将报道和图片存进单独的分区，Hannibal收起了电脑。最近他有些受到Wound Man的启发，被各种利器刺穿的人体在细致的规划下也能够呈现出一种别样的艺术感，并且他已经相当久没有举办一场宾主尽欢的晚宴了。Hannibal将画纸平铺在办公桌上，熟练勾勒起了人体的轮廓。

……

“叩叩叩”

Hannibal停下了笔，皱着眉用笔记本盖住素描，起身关掉了唱片机。如果有必要，他会考虑朝来人索要一张名片的。整理好面部表情，他大步过去打开了大门，一位身着便装的棕发年轻女士站在等候室里，动作有些拘束。

“你好，Lecter医生。”她抢在他之前开了口，“我是Clarice Starling，一名FBI实习探员。” 她向他展示了证件。

"不是一位实习生，而是一名接受训练的探员。“ Hannibal不着痕迹地打量过她，微笑着侧身拉开了门，”请进，Ms Sarling.“

Starling似乎有些不好意思：“谢谢，Dr Lecter。” 她走进了房间，毫不掩饰她面上的赞叹之色。“这真是一间十分有格调的咨询室，我相信您的病人们也与我有同感。”

“我的荣幸，请坐。”Hannibal 将她引到沙发前，抬手示意。“我可以询问你的到来是和我有关，还是和我的某位病人有关么？”

“和你或者你的病人都没有关系，呃…也不完全是，有些事情需要你的帮助。”Starling拘谨地坐下，从她随身的包里拿出了一份档案袋。“嗯…Dr Alana Bloom向我推荐您，她说您在精神病学和心理学等方面的造诣是十分值得信任的，之前也曾对她提供过犯罪心理侧写一类的帮助。”

“大多数心理部门都充斥着业余无线电爱好者和其他性格缺陷者，但Dr Bloom是个例外。她是我指导过的为数不多的优秀学生，也是我的同事和好友。我从她身上学到的和她从我这儿学去的东西一样多。” Hannibal为她倒了一杯清水放在旁侧的玻璃桌上，“是什么能够让她毫无头绪以至于让你向我寻求帮助？”

“谢谢……您了解近几月在弗雷德里克乡村发生的儿童失踪案吗？” Starling将档案袋放到桌上，端起水杯喝了一口，之后她显得放松了一些，“Dr Bloom希望你能够一起参与到案件调查里来，为犯罪侧写提供一些帮助。”

Hannibal掩盖过眼底的思索。Mrs Hopkins比他以为的要谨慎一些，他有些好奇在他的推波助澜之下这些孩子们会经历什么。.

“那么你不必再将它收回去了，Agent Starling。"他拿起了档案袋。

\---

FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia

“所有的衣物和随身物品都被还回父母家。” Hannibal翻阅了面前的资料，留意着不碰倒桌上的五个杯子，“我基本赞同Dr Bloom对于愧疚的假设，由于杀死了孩子而对他的父母产生歉意的案例并不少见。” Mrs Hopkins对这些父母的养育观念嗤之以鼻，将这些“可笑的装饰”视作垃圾和对孩童的侮辱。不过，她对安静而乖巧的漂亮孩子情有独钟，愿意倾尽所有将他们打扮成天使的模样。

Starling望着软木板上数张孩子的笑颜，低声提醒道：“东西都是孩子失踪的第二天送到了家门前，医生，甚至有的家庭在打开包裹后才来报案。”

"让四岁孩童更换衣物和私人物品对于一个熟练的、有亲和力的罪犯而言并不难。"Hannibal说，"而且她并不会引人注意。"

"不是愧疚。"年轻的男声从门口传来，突兀地插入对话。

Hannibal站起身，转过头。三个人站在办公室门口，Alana Bloom朝他们微笑。Hannibal向她点点头，视线略过最中间的健壮黑人，转向了站在她身旁的黑色卷发男人。

他很年轻，长得相当俊美而亮眼，尽管络腮胡掩盖了一部分事实，还让他看起来成熟了至少五岁;旧夹克、平价法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤并不能完全遮掩他的身材。Hannibal看向他的眼睛，蓝绿色的眼瞳被平光眼镜挡住，视线的焦点恰好被镜框阻断。他避开了所有的视线交流。

Starling走到他们之间，"这是Dr Hannibal Lecter，" 她介绍道，"这是Dr Will Graham和我的上司，Agent Jack Crawford。Dr Bloom我相信大家都认识。"

"Yeah，不过也有些时间没有见面了。"Alana和Hannibal简短地问安后，熟稔地坐到Hannibal的一侧。

"Dr Lecter."Jack点头示意，径直坐到了办公桌后方，Starling则站在了他旁边，靠近软木板。Will沉默地走到她边上凝视着地图。

"不是愧疚?"Hannibal再次看向Will, 目光停留在他的背部。

"她不为这些家庭感到愧疚、抱歉或者其他什么，她是——"Will转过来面对他，但Hannibal知道他没有在和他对视。Will吸了口气，继续道，"她看不上那些东西，瞧不起孩子的父母的养育方式。"

"什么意思?"Jack沉声发问，三个人紧紧地盯着Will。Hannibal的颧部肌肉微不可察地抽动了一下，他看向办公桌，掩盖住瞳孔的轻微放大。

"字面意思，她不为绑架或者杀害孩子们而羞愧，认为这是给予孩子们解放和新生。"Will将夹克搭在椅背上，坐在了Hannibal右侧——唯一的空位。

"你是说孩子已经被杀了吗？"Starling急切地追问，"但是没有一具尸体被找到。"

"一部分，我想。"Will补充道，语气并不委婉，"四五岁小孩的尸体，随便什么地方都能藏。"

Hannibal决定稍稍推一把。"尸体可能被她收藏起来，作为展示品——成功的新生。" 他感觉到Will用余光扫了他一眼。

Alana皱眉。"我担心活着的孩子遭遇了什么。"

"诱骗、母亲般的甜言蜜语之类的糖衣炮弹，生活不会太差。" Will说。

"我们可以从送回的物品里寻找规律……一定有什么东西是她特别厌恶的，才会选择'拯救'那个孩子。"Starling似有所悟。Will朝她赞许地露出了进来以后的第一个微笑，她耳朵变得有点红。

"规律，然后呢？怎么才能顺着规律找到她的踪迹。"Jack显得很烦躁，不自觉地加重自己的威势。"现在一点证据都没有，更糟糕的是，Tattlecrime上已经有报道了，有人把拍到的FBI取证的照片给了Lounds."

Hannibal知道这个网站。事实上，他能够搜集到相当一部分那面镜子的作品细节，都要归功于Freddie Lounds的大胆和无耻。"Tasteless." 他听见了Will的低声抱怨。

"你对趣味有很高的要求？" Hannibal看向他，Will毫不客气地继续避免视线交汇。

“我的想法通常并不有趣。” Will说。

“我的也不是，这没有带来实际障碍。” Hannibal随意回道。

Jack看了他们一会儿，但没有说什么。Starling和Alana还沉浸在思索之中。

“我设立心防。” Will拿起面前的水杯喝了一口。

“联想出现得很快。" Hannibal不动声色地观察着。

“心防也是一样的。” Will瞥了他一眼，看起来有点被惹恼了。

Hannibal拿起茶杯朝他示意，快速眨了眨眼。Starling适时打断了对话，“不需要顺着规律去找她，已经有不下十个孩子被绑架了，如果她，嗯，的确将某些孩子当做展示品…那么一旦有她满意的作品她就会公开展示，如果没有…我猜测她没有我们以为的那么谨慎而耐心。”

”她会虐杀剩下的孩子？“Alana询问。

“不会，她会像丢垃圾一样丢弃他们。” Will解释道。

Jack面色沉沉，带着轻微压迫感的视线扫过他们俩，“你们的意思是我们只能等着她要么展示成功的作品，要么把剩下的垃圾丢出来，Dr Graham，Agent Starling？”

“目前而言，是的，或者你也可以去找下一家潜在受害者，有个五岁的可爱孩子、看起来幸福美满的那种。”Will语气有些尖锐地回答，他站了起来，“现在，如果你们不介意的话，我还有一堂犯罪心理分析课要讲。Starling，记得你的论文。”

不等任何人回应，Will拿起夹克转身快步走出了办公室。

”你们不应该这样激怒他。“Alana不赞同地看着Jack和Hannibal，语带责怪。

“我很抱歉，” Hannibal表情真诚，“请向他转达我的歉意。” 

实际上他毫无歉意，Will Graham在言语间流露出的东西吸引了他的强烈好奇心。他看向了沉默不语的Clarice Starling，真实地笑了笑。

他确信他们即将再见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将Clarice Starling引入了emm作为Will在FBI的替代，综合了Miriam，是Will很看好的学生和Jack的手下。  
> 因为Will不会再在Jack的要求下参与破案了，只是作为一个给好学生帮忙的讲师，而且没有那么Unstable（毕竟是DarkWill  
> Hannibal并不会和她发生什么纠葛。  
> 人设和原著一定会有出入……求轻拍qaq
> 
> 初见用了Aperitif的原文（水货翻译），腐勒爸爸太妙了。


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次和第二次拔杯私人见面hhhh

FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia

“她也许从事和幼儿有关的职业，或者住地偏僻。”Alana提议道，“不然带着不同的或很多个孩子很容易引起怀疑。”

Starling点头表示赞同，“近几个月大量购买儿童用品，还有特殊的服饰——当然也可能是布料，她自己为孩子们做衣服的可能性极大，毕竟她瞧不起商场里的童装。”

Mrs Hopkins是名优秀的且富有经验的裁缝，如果不是她坚持只做童装，定做几套西装会是不错的主意。Hannibal略带遗憾地想了想，目光在Starling脸上停留了片刻，向上同她的蓝色眼睛对视。这位年轻的探员相较于她的同事要聪慧而敏锐得多，并且对待她的工作诚挚而充满热情，很轻易地就能够理解她的老师为何对她有所袒护。

噢，她的眼睛……有些像——Mischa。Hannibal端起茶杯，压下喑哑的悲痛，他很久没有去让自己想起挚爱的妹妹了。这大概解释了一部分他轻易同意了对Clarice Starling提供帮助的原因，尽管他现在才在持续的对视下清晰地意识到他正看着一双与回忆相似的眼睛。Will Graham的眼睛颜色其实更像一些，但其中被镜片遮挡的东西让Hannibal从第一刻起就将他与其他完全割离——无与伦比而独立于世的个体，如同那面镜子。

“Hannibal？”Alana轻轻喊了一声。

“她应该是年轻女性，30-35岁左右，外观不错但并不亮眼，亲和力很高。” Hannibal平稳地开口，点了点某份资料，“否则不会将一个内向又敏感的孩子轻易带走。”

“家庭状况不理想，可能离异或者失去过自己的孩子。”Alana补充。

“嗯，这种假设没有很大的问题。”Starling将它简短地记了下来，合上了本子，“非常感谢这份侧写，Dr Bloom， Dr Lecter。”

Hannibal和Alana站起身准备离开，Starling将他们送至办公室门口。告别时，Hannibal状似随意地问道，“你知道现在Dr Graham可能在哪里么，Starling探员？最近有个论题我想寻求一下他的意见，”

“他的教室里，有课的时候他很少去其他地方。”Starling有点讶异，但没有多说什么。

Hannibal道了谢，和Alana并肩走出办公室。

……

“看来今天的同行到此为止了，我没想到你会对Will有兴趣。”在走廊一端， Alana捋了捋卷发，严肃了表情。

“你对此并不赞同。”Hannibal平和道。

"我从不和他单独待在一间屋子里，” Alana说，“我想当他的朋友，并且我是。”

"好奇心总是充满诱惑力的。”Hannibal低声感叹，“我很高兴你能抵抗住。”

“我对待Will就像对待我的病人一样坦诚。”她摇了摇头，然后直视他的双眼，话语带着警告，“对他进行任何心理游戏只会激怒他，Hannibal。”

“我意识到了。” Hannibal微笑起来，“我不会对他展开什么研究，只是聊聊这个案子。”

Alana似乎接受了这个答案，和他道别后往大门走去。

\---

Hannibal悄无声息地顺着门廊走进了教室，Will背对着他正仰头检查大屏幕上的PPT。

“Hello, Will。”

Will似乎被吓着了，脊背绷直了一瞬。他戴上眼镜，转过身来，有些惊讶地挑了挑眉。“我以为你应该在Starling那里，Dr Lecter。”他仍然避开了对视，视线聚焦在Hannibal的眼睛上方。

“你不喜欢眼神交流，对吗？” Hannibal问出了在Jack办公室被打断的问题。

Will双手向后撑着办公桌，呼了口气。“眼神让人分心。你看到得太多，就无法看到全部。并且视觉形成的想法让人难以集中思考，嗯，比如‘这些白人可真白’，‘他一定有肝炎’，或者，” 他打量着Hannibal，语调上扬，“‘那是一条青筋吗?’”

Hannibal低声哼笑了一下。

“所以，是的。” Will再一次移开了视线，“我尽可能地回避视线交流。”

“我可以想象，你所看到的和了解到的会触及和影响你的思维。你可以站在任何一个人的角度上，假定他的思想，同时你的价值观和责任心仍然存在。” 还有些东西被更深地藏起来了。Hannibal靠近了几步，Will第一次对上了他暗红色的瞳孔，“告诉我，Will，在你的脑海里，你会为真正喜爱的事物建立堡垒吗？”

Will眉头紧锁，面色暗沉地质问：“你到底在给谁做侧写，医生?"

“我很抱歉，Will。” Hannibal言辞相当诚恳。

“请你，不要对我进行心理分析。” Will加重了语气。“你不会喜欢被分析之后的我的。”

“我们所做的就是观察。我并不能停止我的，就像你也无法克制一样。” Hannibal凝视着镜片后的眼睛，“我也为我之前的唐突道歉，但显然很快我就会像现在一样再次道歉，而你会感到厌烦，所以我考虑节省地使用道歉的次数……”他停顿了一下，“或者我们可以像成年人一样，正常地社交。”

Will垂下了眼睑，“我没觉得你多么有趣。”

“You will." Hannibal嘴角的弧度变大了，他会让他看见的。

\---

几周后。

清洁工在弗雷德里克当地学校的垃圾箱旁边发现了几个颜色鲜艳的行李箱，打开了之后这个可怜的中年男人惨叫一声，在昏过去之前颤抖着拨打了911。

“她一定愤怒极了。”站在验尸台前， Starling难掩眼中的悲痛和坚决，“竟然这样对待一些无辜的孩子们。”

Hannibal漠然地审视着面前陈列的数具死状凄惨的幼小尸体，无声地向Mrs Hopkins致以最后的问候：“在极度的愤怒驱使下，她很大可能会失去理智和往日的谨慎，留下足以将她绳之以法的证据，Agent Starling。”

"对嘛，有了尸体和装尸体的东西，对一个法医而言案子就明朗了不少了。”Jimmy Price拿着放大镜仔细观察着行李箱内部，随口应和。Brian Zeller和Beverly Katz则分别检查着一具尸体。“没有尸体和犯罪现场可能她能逃过我们的眼睛；现在有了其中一个，她再小心谨慎，总是会留下痕迹的。”

Starling点点头，抿了抿嘴唇，她在努力克制自己的情绪。

“Got it." Beverly夹起一小片浸满血迹的衣服碎片，放在托盘里。“丝绸之类的织品，看起来不像是普通百货商场能买到的。”

“事实上，这些行李箱也挺贵的。”Price嘟囔了一句。“万恶的有钱人。”

Hannibal没有掩饰他嘴角的微笑。

\---

“我不会参与FBI调查的。我只是个讲师，仅此而已。” Will靠在讲桌上，双臂交叉，表情严肃。

Starling皱着眉，走近几步再次试图说服他，“可是，我们都清楚你的天才，你总是能做出完美的侧写和演绎，之前也为我和Alana解决了很多的案子……如果是身份问题，我可以去和Jack说的，让你以顾问的身份加入。”

“Jack什么都不知道，Clarice。” Will将视线聚焦在她的额头上，“也不是他或者别的什么的问题。我乐意解决你的疑惑，给你提供帮助，因为你是一名优秀的学生，而Alana是我的朋友；但我拒绝加入调查，即使你请动他来施压也没用。”

“老师，你教导我如何抓捕罪犯，从而避免更多的死亡和悲剧，引导我成为一名尽职的探员。” Starling紧紧盯着他的脸，想要捕获哪怕一丝的动摇，“但你比我们出众得多，有些天赋只有你能掌握。为什么你不肯到一线去，亲自运用你的才智去拯救生命呢？”

她敏锐地发觉Will的面部肌肉轻微抽动了一下。

Will直起身，绕到讲桌一侧，拿起桌上的轮船摆件把玩着。“我有社交障碍，甚至是自闭症倾向，你知道的，Clarice，我不稳定，都没法通过FBI探员的心理测评。”

“这……”Starling犹疑了几秒，“但你不走访调查之类的就能做复盘凶杀过程，不需要和太多人接触。”

“Clarice，” Will放缓了语气，柔和了表情，“相比其他探员，你已经足够优秀而敏锐，年轻的经验让你习惯性寻求我的引领。实际上你完全可以独当一面，更何况我并没有拒绝提供帮助，还有Dr Lecter和Alana。”

Starling显然还想说些什么，但她并没有成功组织语言。

Will变得更加温蔼：“你是我最为骄傲的学生，也是你父亲的骄傲，Starling。”

她沉默半响，最终走出了教室。

……

门铃打破了Wolf Trap清晨的宁静。

Will打了个呵欠，掀开被子下了床，注意着不踩到任何一只狗狗身上，走到门口打开了门。

“Good morning，Will。” Hannibal柔软地笑着，目光扫过他穿着T恤和短裤的身体，重新看向他毫无遮挡的双眼。“我可以进来吗？”

Will凝视着他褐色深处透着暗红的眼睛，没有出声。

“我准备了两人份早餐，还有一些自制香肠。”Hannibal抬手让他看见手中的保温袋。“我能进来吗？”他重复了一遍。

Will默默侧身拉开了大门。Hannibal踏进房间，四周看了看。狗狗们已经清醒了，耳朵和尾巴紧绷着，正聚集成一群，警惕地打量着这间屋子里的陌生人。

“嘘——Harley，Max，什么事儿都没有。” Will跟在他身后，轻声安抚了狗狗后站起身来，指了指餐桌。“放那儿吧。”

Hannibal依言照办。“一点儿香肠应该能增加你的忠诚伙伴们对我的好感？”他从大衣口袋里拿出了一个牛皮纸袋。

“谢谢你，但现在还不是早饭时间——我是说，他们的——零食容易惯坏他们。”提到狗狗，Will放松了不少。

“我把它们抽真空包装了，保存几天不是问题。” Hannibal等Will将香肠存放好后，将他的保温杯拿出了为两人倒上咖啡。

Will拿着餐盘和刀叉回来，递给Hannibal一份后坐到了他的对面。Hannibal将盛着食物的特百惠碗送到他面前，Will打开了盖子。

“我对我摄入体内的东西十分谨慎，因此我总是亲自制作食物。”Hannibal看着Will，停顿了一秒。“由一点蛋白质开启新的一天，一些鸡蛋，几根香肠。”

Will品尝了一口炒蛋。他知道Hannibal正一丝不苟地看着他咀嚼、吞咽。

“噢，真的很好吃，谢谢。”他为口中的美味惊讶了一瞬，将所有的炒蛋直接倒进了盘子里。

“我的荣幸。”Hannibal被由衷地取悦了，这次的猪选择得恰到好处。他成功遮掩了情绪波动，开启了一个话题。“Agent Starling和我说你拒绝加入调查，她非常沮丧，没有解释原因。”

“我认为有她和你们足够解决这个案子。” Will喝了一口咖啡，为顺滑浓厚的口感挑了挑眉。“自从她杀了那些孩子们、将他们像垃圾一样丢弃到学校里面的那一刻起，她就暴露了一切痕迹，并且无心再去犯下罪孽——她会坚守着她最上等的材料，直到她想到适宜的雕琢或者我们撞开她家的大门。”

Hannibal赞同地点头，没有漏掉Will眼里近乎冷漠的淡定，他满意地轻笑。“Starling对你有着类似父亲般的依赖，不自觉地寻求庇护。”

“她是我的学生。”Will简短地回答。“而且你和Alana从旁辅助，我没什么可担心的。”

“你有过任何问题么，Will？”Hannibal意味不明地询问。

“没有。”

“当然。我们很相似，都不为问题所扰。没有什么让我们感到恐慌。“Hannibal停顿几秒，自然地转移了话题，“Alana很保护你，强烈的保护欲，我想她把你当做了一个精致易碎的茶杯，为最特殊的客人准备的最上等的瓷器。”

Will停下动作，对上暗红色的双眼，研究着Hannibal的面部表情和潜藏的思绪。“……你是怎么看我的？”

“当毒蛇自我房中蜿蜒而过时，我渴望出现的一只狐獴。”Hannibal将他诡秘的、充满浓稠黑暗的满足感掩饰在友善和愉悦的外衣背后。

Will怔愣了一下，爆发出一阵大笑，后仰靠在了椅背上，胸膛起伏不断。

Hannibal温和地笑着，点了点他的餐盘，“吃完你的早餐。”

\---

Hildegard圣洁而空灵的吟唱＊在整洁宽阔的厨房里回响。

Hannibal站在料理台前，骨节分明的手握着精细打磨的厨刀，将一块纹理分明的大腿肉上切成数片大小规整的肉排，而后将其在浸泡在柠檬汁中，转身离开。

20分钟后，Hannibal回到厨房，将腌渍好的肉排取出，均匀地洒上香料；小胡瓜被均匀地刷上橄榄油和调味品。平底锅滋滋作响，煎肉的香气逐渐扩散开来。Hannibal翕动鼻翼，表情愉悦而享受。今夜的羔羊身体强健，四肢发达、头脑简单，又热爱酒精，将它从空无一人的公路驱赶到一旁幽暗的密林轻而易举，只是对死亡的恐惧让它反抗得异常激烈，Hannibal着实废了一点力气才将它的脖颈扭断，将尸体带回他的地下室，锯下大腿，取出所有符合标准的内脏，处理掉无用的部分，最后准备晚餐。但为了如此优质的大腿肉和其他在冰箱里的部分，一切都是值得的。他短暂地煎了煎柠檬片，让它轻微地焦糖化。

银边的平盘由棉豆和薄荷打底，小胡瓜、煎柠檬和肉排精巧地铺在其上。Hannibal撒上菲达奶酪、柠檬皮碎和干辣椒，完成了简单的摆盘。他简单地清理了厨房，端着主菜走进餐厅。

那面镜子又将销声匿迹数个月，直到下一位触犯他底线的杀手出现，却不会叩响他的大门。Hannibal品尝着鲜嫩的肉排，感到诡异的失望和欣慰。他欣赏这几年来的成长，更真切地期盼着他们有一天能够在棋盘上相遇。他将亲自带领他迎接最终的蜕变——镜子被摔得粉碎，内里的美与才华倾泻而出，全然展现在他的眼前。

而Will，他在他的眼睛深处看见了自己。Hannibal举杯朝着无人的对面虚晃一敬。这将是第一个看穿他几近完美的人皮外衣的存在，他可以确定。他同样好奇如果步步接近，发掘Will脑海里最深藏的东西，他将收获怎样的惊喜。

他终会举办一次只有三张座椅的晚宴。

\------

＊注: 请带入《O Euchari》的旋律

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望把我想要表达的想法写清楚了Emmm不过一千个人一千个哈姆雷特所以其实我原先想表达什么也不是很重要。  
> 拔叔做饭真的太难写了【猫猫落泪.jpg】和杯杯聊天也真的太难写了，向腐勒爸爸献上膝盖。  
> 考虑到will已经不在FBI了，Jack一定程度上戏份被我糊掉了dbq  
> PS：大家都知道三个人的晚宴其实是不存在的


	4. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Hopkins的事情结束了，Hannibal终于忍不住了。

Frederick County, Maryland

警车和救护车停在了一座养护精致的农场面前。Jack和Starling带领着一队全副武装的FBI探员和当地警察，举枪呈包围状一点点接近了房屋。Hannibal停下了他的宾利，和Alana一起下了车。

“没有人回应，Sir。” 一名警员在呼喊和敲门之后报告道。

“破门闯进去。" Jack带着Starling大步上前。

合力强行破开了大门后，几名探员举枪闪身进了房间。

“Clear！”“Clear！”“没有发现任何人，Sir！”

Jack蹙紧了眉头，Starling面露疑惑。Hannibal有些诧异，这不是他所预料的结果。

“Sir！Sir！在楼梯间！！”某位探员的喊声透过对讲机传出。Jack和Starling对视一眼，快步跑了进去。Hannibal示意Alana跟上，大步走进了屋子。

“Damn it！” 还没穿过客厅，他听到了Jack的咒骂声。

Hannibal踏入走廊，视线穿过鸦雀无声的FBI探员、表情震撼而悲恸的Starling、愤怒而沉默的Jack，看向通往地下室的暗门——

他屏住了呼吸，眼眶逐渐湿润。

仿佛回到了数年前他途经德国Dresden，在森珀画廊驻足的那一刻。墨绿色的幕布向两边拉开，身着剪裁得体的红蓝二色衣裙、面容温婉慈和的圣母赤着双足，一手托着周身光裸的圣子耶稣，一手扶在他的腋下，缓缓向人世走来。画面背后，一圈暖黄的柔光将他们笼罩，无数夭亡的婴灵在她的背后期盼地汇集。

"……Ella si va, sentendosi laudare,  
benignamente d'umilà vestuta;  
e par che sia una cosa venuta  
da cielo in terra a miracol mostrare*……"

Mrs Hopkins从未像现在这样，充满崇高的圣洁的美——由死亡和艺术带来的最终升华，宁静而庄严。

“上帝，孩子还活着！”一名警探打破了沉默，惊慌而庆幸地指着“圣子”仍在微微起伏的胸膛。

……

La vita nuova＊. Hannibal看着Starling从“圣母”手中接过上帝的子嗣，将他用柔软的毛毯包裹送入救护车，缄默地颂扬着。他看见了，那面镜子以赐予Mrs Hopkins和那个男孩儿她所渴望的新生，宣告着他悄然开始、终将到来的蜕变。

而他将亲自带着他破开厚重的茧——没有什么比这更值得令人期待的了。

\---

Baltimore，Maryland

“我至今不敢相信真的是那只Copy Cat做的，尽管事实如此。”Alana苦笑着摇头，“他居然在我们毫无头绪的时候轻而易举地复刻了Mrs Hopkins本要做的一切——只是死与活之间发生了对调。”

Starling叹了口气，“就是这一点证明了他的身份——搜查发现了Mrs Hopkins的设计图和剪裁裙子剩下的布料，清清楚楚——他甚至还给她加了原画里的帘子和背景的光线，利用储藏室里的布匹和一个灯泡。”

Will微垂着头，双臂抱胸，沉默不语地审视着这间处处透着奢华格调的餐厅。他看了对面壁炉上悬挂着的春情四溢的Leda和将她引诱的天鹅*一会儿，收回了视线。

"然而没有任何证据，他还是逍遥法外。” Alana说。

“我们还得为他救下了那个孩子而感谢他，他动手的时候孩子多半已经被麻醉了。”Starling还想说些什么，但从厨房传来的脚步声让她停止了话语。

Hannibal推着餐车走入房间.

“Osso buco*, 伦巴第人的特色，由蔬菜、白葡萄酒和肉汤炖成的小牛排，搭配Saffron risotto*以增添一些奶油般的丰富口感。" 他将四份摆盘精美的佳肴一一摆放在合适的位置，为今夜的客人们满上一杯干红葡萄酒。

他在主位坐下，举起暗红色的酒杯向他们致意：”Bon apétit.“

"非常鲜嫩的小牛肉，替我向你的屠夫道谢，Hannibal。“Alana尝了一口牛排，惊叹道。

“我会的。它真的是一头非常健壮的牛犊，活力十足，捉住它着实费了一番功夫，因而才有这么优质的小腿肉。”Hannibal应答着，意味深长地注视着Will滚动的喉结。

Will咽下第一块牛肉时Hannibal的话音刚落，他垂下了眼睑，手指不自觉地弹动了几下。Will端起酒杯，掩饰性地喝了一大口酒，没有漏掉Hannibal直白得近乎冒犯的视线，他没有选择抬头，安静地继续他的晚餐。

Hannibal满足地收回了目光。总有一天他会懂得他话中的深意，并甘之如饴的。

”现在Mrs Hopkins已经结束了……但是Jack还是很生气。" Starling无奈地耸耸肩。“两个月内，Copycat终结了两个罪犯的生命，对FBI甚至是对他赤裸裸的嘲笑。”

“可以理解，无一缺漏的复刻似乎就是在讥讽FBI糟糕的侧写能力。”Hannibal对这个外号并不满意，但他保持了适当的沉默，将这个昵称保留为两人之间的秘密是另一种乐趣。

“你好像从来没有侧写过我们的Copycat，Will。” Alana突然将话题丢给了她的左侧。

“只是没有公开。”Will停下刀叉，简短地解释，“我不怎么喜欢Copycat这个称呼，太肤浅了。”

“Fine，你想怎么称呼他？” Alana无所谓地问道。

“随意，但他不只是在模仿。”Will没有再说些别的什么。

“我想他在践行自己的审判权和自己的原则。” Hannibal缓缓道，“杀戮既是救赎。他通过将罪犯们的手法完美无缺地反射到他们身上来进行最高的审判——这是天赋的才能，也是刑法无法给予的——同时以杀止杀，用自己的方式去挽救生命。”

他发觉Will紧紧凝视了他几秒，但很快又低下了头。

“但我们还是得抓到他。” Starling显得很纠结。

“嗯，现在的社会不应有这样的英雄，判决书该由法院来签发。”Alana轻轻说道。

餐厅归于一片沉默，只有餐具碰撞和咀嚼、吞咽的轻微声响。

\---

两个月后。

Hannibal心满意足地擦干净隔离服上的血迹，将取出的内脏一一收进手提箱，一边欣赏着他最新的杰作。

他终于将Wound Man给予的灵感付诸实践，被各色利器按照他设计的那样精准贯穿的人体充斥着科学与凌乱的美。那副决定这件艺术品的呈现的素描画作，现在还安稳地躺在他办公室的小几上。

被挑中的牲畜是他还在John Hopkins任职时曾参与过的医疗会诊中的某一位病人——这是留给那面镜子最隐秘的提示。

Hannibal已经迫不及待想要促成两人的见面，现在仅仅是奏响了一曲开场舞。

他相信在这次晚宴举办过后，敏锐的镜子将像猎犬一般循着他难觅的踪迹，敲响那厚重的实木大门。

\---

FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia

“切萨皮克开膛手又作案了，老师。”Starling抱着一摞档案匆匆闯进Will的教室，她有些惊讶地发现Hannibal居然和Will站在一处。Hannibal眼藏期待地看着Will，嘴角隐秘地上翘。

Will将别在衣领上的平光镜拿起来戴上，转过身来。

“发现第二具尸体和第三具尸体了，一个银行家死在他的浴室里，内脏和大腿被取走了。” Starling将照片摆在讲桌上，”然后一个神父死在了教堂里

“马拉之死*和基督受难*，他在致敬。" Will扫了一眼照片，低声咕哝。Hannibal鼻翼翕张，从侧面充满兴致地端详着Will的脸，他看得清Will眼睑上细密的睫毛正轻轻颤动。

“致敬？” Starling不解地发问，“所有都是吗？”

“第一个不是，只是他又一个新颖的设计。”Will摇摇头，一张张翻过照片和死者的生平档案。

“基督受难在向Copycat的西斯廷圣母致敬，我……那这个银行家呢？”

“大卫的《马拉之死》，将患有严重皮肤病的Jean-Paul Marat进行了很大程度的美化。” Hannibal摩挲着照片上歪倒在浴缸外面的死尸，语焉不详。“将他由一位暴戾的政治家塑造成了一名英雄般、勤政爱民的伟大人物。”

“马拉、或者这位Mr Benson的死状也遥呼了基督的死*。”Will深吸了一口气，尽力克制难言的情绪，“这是对死者最后的升华，以艺术的手法将他们改造成……完美的牲祭，来表达对、呃、那个Copy Cat的…敬意。”

不仅是敬意。Hannibal追逐着那双绿色瞳孔，Will的停顿里饱含着对他黑暗情绪的深刻解读，但他不明白为何Will要对他和Starling谨慎措辞，埋藏他的真实理解。

“Mr Benson手上拿着的和木箱上的便笺，上面写着什么？”Will不耐地来回翻动档案，“没有记录？”

“照片在这里，上面写的应该是意大利文或者法文。”Starling将手机递过去，“整个法医组没人看得懂，Google翻译不适用于花体，Price和Katz已经咒骂很久了。”

Will看都没看一眼，直接将手伸到了Hannibal面前。Hannibal为这样全然无意识的信任感到愉悦，他浅浅地嗅了一下。仍旧糟糕的须后水，瓶子上面的帆船……混合着树林和土壤的气息，还有一丝若有若无的血腥味——Hannibal因此着迷。

“Hannibal，” Will歪着头观察他，“你能看懂么？”

“Stavvi Minòs orribilmente, e ringhia:  
essamina le colpe ne l'intrata;  
giudica e manda secondo ch'avvinghia.  
Dico che quando l'anima ma l nata  
li vien dinan zi, tutta si confessa;  
e quel conoscitor de le peccata  
vede qual loco d'inferno è da essa;  
cignesi con la coda tante volte  
quantunque gradi vuol che giù sia messa*.”

Hannibal点点头，低声诵读着亲手写下的诗句。

“……Più non si desta  
di qua dal suon de l'angelica tro mba,  
quando verrà la n imica podesta:  
ciascun rivederà la trista tomba,  
rip iglierà sua carne e sua figura,  
udirà quel ch'in etterno rimbo mba.*"

"《神曲》中描写判官Minos和最后审判降临前亡灵景象的诗句。”他简单地做了结论。

Will点点头，略带揶揄地看了Hannibal一眼，“又一个但丁的粉丝。他在用这两段话……”他像是意识到什么，忽然顿住了，垂下眼睑沉入自己的思维。

“做什么？”Starling追问。

“……” Will沉默片刻，恍然答道，“他在赞美。” Will背过身去，看向空无一人的阶梯座位，将自己的神色藏在阴影里，他闭上了双眼。

“不仅是致敬……欣赏、喜爱、和期待——这是一份包装精美的礼物，包括第一个案子。”Will轻声呢喃着。

Hannibal凭借着距离听到了只言片语，他很高兴Will能够揭开这层包裹着礼物的外衣。还差一点，如果他亲爱的Will先于那面镜子意识到连接一切的关键，棋盘上将出现第三位王——或者，Will将成为他这一方的王后，共同迎接整部舞曲的最后华彩。

他目送Starling在得到Will的看法后离去。Will摘下眼镜，按揉着眉心，看起来真的非常疲惫。

“Will，我能邀请你参加下一次的晚宴么？” Hannibal温声询问。“在我家。”

“晚宴，上流圈子的社交场合?" Will不解地看向他。

“不是这次。” Hannibal说，“名单上只有我的少数密友，包括你和Alana。”

“好吧，那我应该会去的。” Will将桌上散乱的照片整理好，放入他堆起的文件里。

Hannibal真实地微笑起来。“我的荣幸。”

\--------

*注1：森珀画廊：Sempergalerie，茨温格宫(Zwinger）的一个画廊，由建筑大师戈特弗里德·森珀(Gottfried Semper) 在 1847 至 1854 年间建成的，至今仍收有世界上文艺复兴时期直至巴洛克时期绘画作品最重要的收藏。拉斐尔的《西斯廷圣母》就藏于此处。

*注2：画面取自拉斐尔所做的《西斯廷圣母》

*注3：摘自但丁的十四行诗诗集《新生（La Vita Nuova)》中的第十八首，参考英译文：She walks with / humbleness for her array; / Seeming a creature / sent from Heaven to stay /on earth, and show a / miracle made sure. (Dante Gabriel Rossetti, Ellis and Elvey, London, 1899）中译文：她走着，一边在倾听颂扬，身上放射着福祉的温和之光；仿佛天上的精灵，化身出现于尘壤。

*注4：La vita nuova：意大利语，新生。

*注5：Leda和天鹅：弗朗索瓦·布歇的画作《Leda and the Swan》，源自古希腊神话。

*注6：Osso buco：意大利菜，炖小牛膝。

*注7：Saffron ristto： 意大利菜，藏红花烩饭。

*注8：马拉之死：《The Death of Marat》，雅克·路易·大卫于1793年创作的画布油画，现收藏于比利时皇家美术馆。

*注9：基督受难：参考米开朗基罗的画作《Crucifixion of Christ》

*注10：遥呼基督的死：《马拉之死》中马拉歪垂着头，手臂下垂的画面与米开朗基罗的雕塑《哀悼基督 The Pietà》中耶稣的姿势神似。

*注11：摘自《神曲·地狱篇》第五章第4-12行，参考译文（黄国彬译本）：那里，米诺斯在悍然伫立吼叫。/他守着入口，审察亡灵的罪状；/判决、处分，都看他如何缭翘……/我的意思是，当命舛的亡魂到场 ，就会在他跟前把一切招供；/那个洞悉种种罪孽的阎王，/就知道亡魂该进地域的哪一重。/他会以尾巴盘身；盘绕的次数/ 决定把亡魂向第几层地狱发送。  
Minos: 宙斯和欧罗巴的儿子，克里特的君王。生前执法严明，死后成为冥界三位判官之一。

*注12：摘自《神曲·地狱篇》第六章第94-99行，参考译文（黄国彬译本）：（于是，导师对我说：）他会昏睡/ 下去的，到天使的号声响起，/敌法官降临，才会结束大寐。/那时候，众魂会重见悲哀的窀穸，/各自取回原来的骨肉和体形，/聆听巨响在永恒里回荡不已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁的光辉将我照耀////
> 
> 这章里面拔叔的两道菜都是摘自原剧组的菜谱！再次向腐勒爸爸献上膝盖！
> 
> 希望把Mrs Hopkins的事情交代清楚了xxx
> 
> Dark Will已经意识到了不对劲了，然而Hannibal还被蒙在鼓里（追妻火葬场。
> 
> 剧情就此正式展开了，如一匹脱缰的野马般一发不可收拾，祈祷我的水货文笔能把该交代的都交代明白。
> 
> 欢迎各位一样喜欢但丁和文艺复兴时期各大巨巨的同志们k我，分享高见！！！！！


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恍然发现自己漏发了一章……现在补上，也不知道怎么回事

Baltimore, Maryland

“你终于准备脱下你的人皮外衣了吗，Hannibal？” Bedelia轻晃着酒杯，语调平淡地问道。

Hannibal的目光在宴厅里三两相聚的客人之间巡视，不时扫过敞开的大门，“不完全是，我向来以无懈可击的伪装为骄傲的资本。”

Bedelia抿了一口香槟，淡蓝色的双眼里毫无波澜，“那么，你在试图引他看穿你？”

“尽管我们看待世界的方式不同，他能够成功演绎我的思想。”Hannibal对此不置可否。他低头瞟了眼手表，唇线绷紧。“我在他身上看到了一个得到友谊的机会。”

“或许一旦他看清了你想让他看见的，他就不会把这段关系称为友谊。”

“船只总是顺着水流而下的，Bedelia。”

“你花了太多时间树立高墙，Hannibal。”她面上滑过若有若无的笑意，“自然地，你会想看看是否有人足够聪颖，能够攀越它们——一个值得你的友谊的人。”

“他和我很像。”

Hannibal终于看见他期待已久的身影跨入宽敞的大门。Will看起来有点无措，不太适应这样杯盏交错的场合。他今晚简单地收拾了一番，仍然戴着平光镜，稍微修理了胡子，换上了深灰色西装和黑色衬衫，平时乱蓬蓬的卷发被规整地向后梳起。Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇，留意到他的手里还拎着一个红酒袋，他为这份潜在的礼物而愉悦地笑了起来。Bedelia仔细端详着Hannibal的面部表情，得出一个结论后意外地挑了挑眉，再次饮下一口香槟。

Will站在门口四处观察了一番，看见了Hannibal，还有身边的Bedelia。他有点犹豫，不过最后还是将礼品袋交给了门边的侍者，朝着他们走来。

“晚上好，Hannibal。” 他站在了两人面前。

“晚上好，Will，你今晚看起来相当迷人。” Hannibal看着镜片后方的汪洋，毫不吝啬地称赞。他应该为Will定制几套西服，贴身的剪裁会将Will的流畅线条完美地勾勒出来。

“呃、谢谢。”Will有点尴尬地摸了摸后颈，挪开了视线，“我没想到‘少数密友’是指……能填满一个客厅的西装和晚礼服。”

“严格来说，不能叫填满。”Hannibal微笑着向后侧一步，为二人做起介绍，“Dr Bedelia Du Maurier，我的心理医生和同事。”

“幸会，Dr Graham，Hannibal曾在治疗中向我提起过你。” Bedelia主动向Will伸出了手。

Will看起来有些诧异，不过仍然礼节性地和Bedelia短暂交握。“你好，Dr Du Maurier。”

“我想是时候离开这个角落，去进行一些必要的社交了。” Bedelia举起酒杯向他们致意，转身优雅地走向不远处聚集的几位同事。

“你的心理医生？” Will摘下眼镜，倚靠在墙上。

“医者不自医，Will。我永远无法治愈自己。”

“Dr Du Maurier治愈你了吗？”

“于沙漠里踽踽独行的人，如果有幸获得了一杯水，他会暂时的愉悦；当他寻到一汪源源不断的泉水时，他将得到恒久的满足。”

Will向前倾了倾，捕捉着Hannibal眼中复杂的情感。“那么旅人找到了他的不老泉吗，医生？”

"不，”Hannibal意味深长地说道，“泠泠的泉水已成为和声的一部分。”

“他听得见泉声，却选择在原地起舞。”

“旅人有了不再匆促前行的理由，” Hannibal的声音变得更加低沉，轻如叹息。“流沙会将不老泉的波光引至舞台中央，作为整首诗篇的华彩。”

Will闭了闭眼，重新靠回墙上，侧头看向在人群中端庄流连的金发女人。

Hannibal示意路过的侍者暂停脚步，从他的托盘里端起两杯粉红葡萄酒，将一杯送至Will面前。

Will抬手接过，蓝绿色和红褐色的视线再次相触。

杯盏清脆相碰，他们同时露出了相似的微小笑容。

……

终于有人不满于宴会的主人站在客厅一角，与人无声对饮。

“Dr Lecter，这不像你一直以来的作风。” 头发花白的精神病医师走了过来，摆着夸张的手势。Alana跟在他身后。

Hannibal中断了与Will长久的对视，转过身来，挂起惯常的优雅笑容，“我想片刻的闲暇是被允许的。晚上好，Dr Sutcliffe，Alana。”

“晚上好，Hannibal，Will。”Alana轻快地说道，酒精让她的脸上晕开一层淡红。

Will仿佛自梦中被突然唤醒，有些恍惚，他胡乱地点点头，避开了Alana好奇的目光，表情逐渐恢复冷淡。“晚上好，嗯，我不是很想旁听三位博士的交谈，抱歉。”他直起身，戴上眼镜，准备离开。

“Will，”Hannibal叫住他，“请记得品尝一些我精心准备的食物。”

Will嗯了一声算是回答。

Hannibal与Sutcliffe和Alana谈论着最近出版的关于狂躁症的论文，不着痕迹地将视线重新聚焦到Will的身影上。他正站在餐厅附近，端着镶边的瓷盘，从中拿起一朵绽放在西瓜上的火腿肉玫瑰，送入口中，他缓缓地咀嚼着，在吞咽之前停顿了数秒，最终喉结上下滚动了一下。他抿了一口葡萄酒，悄无声息地避开宾客，走进了餐厅。

Hannibal在心底哼唱起了《祝酒歌》*的旋律。

\---

Baltimore，Maryland

Hannibal双腿交叠坐在皮质座椅上，冷漠地看着面前狂躁的男人，他拿起一旁茶几上的记录本翻看了几页。

“我已经竭尽所能了，Mr Lorinland，但很明显你的病情没有明显的起色。”

“医生，你是什么意思？” Lorinland喘着粗气，眼球上布满血丝。“你准备终止治疗吗？”

“实际上并不是，出于我的职责，” Hannibal微笑起来，“我想为你提供一次转诊，将你转交给比我更加有经验的医生。”

“你保证他不比你差。”

“是的，她也是我的心理医生。”Hannibal从西装内袋里抽出一张名片递了过去，“如果你对我的领域有所了解，Mr Lorinland，你会觉得Dr Bedelia Du Maurier这个名字十分值得尊敬。”

男人尽力集中精力读完了名片上简短的介绍，他沉默了一会。

“我同意转诊，医生。”

“感谢你对我能力的宽容，Mr Lorinland.” Hannibal站起身将他送到出口处，"希望下次见到你时，你已经失去了攻击的意愿。”

\---

FBI Academy，Quantico, Virginia

“Hello，Will，今晚愿意与我共进晚餐吗？” Hannibal静候着最后一位FBI实习生走出来，自然地踏进教室，看着正在整理讲桌的Will。自上次晚宴之后，他们见面的频率再一次增加。Hannibal开始在Will偶尔忙于教学的时候帮他照看一下狗狗们。第一次Will看见Hannibal丝毫不建议蹭了满身的狗毛和沾在他昂贵西裤上的泥爪印时，表情一度十分滑稽；几次之后他就习惯了，偶尔为Hannibal喂了太多的零食而抱怨几句。

Will抬起头来，相当随意地问道，“说真的，你在追求我吗，Hannibal？”

“怎么突然这么说？” Hannibal表情不变，走到讲桌的一侧低头看着还散落着的几张现场照片。

“不是我，Beverly，有时候还带上Clarice。” Will烦恼地揉了揉太阳穴。

“法医是否八卦我不了解，但Agent Starling也会对这些感兴趣？” Hannibal开始一张张分类。

“准确的说，是她先开始的，在撞见几次你在这里之后，但不敢当我面，Beverly不一样。” Will叹了口气，对自己的学生和同事感到懊恼而无奈，“她昨晚才把我堵在停尸间里盘问。”

“永远不能以貌取人。”Hannibal语调上扬，他将归类好的照片递到Will面前，“如果我想向你示好，Will，我会精心准备一份只有你我能够懂得的礼物。” 可惜他仍在物色合适的材料，寻找恰当的时机。

Will伸出的指尖颤了颤，他陷入了一种奇怪的僵硬，几秒之后他回过神来，接过Hannibal递来的照片收进档案册中。垂下的头让Hannibal错过了他快速扩大的瞳孔和抽搐的面部肌肉。

“今晚八点？” Hannibal看了看手表，“我的屠夫为我送来了新鲜的肋眼牛排，而我饲养的蜗牛已经到了成熟的时候。”

Will的脊背绷紧了一瞬间，他无言地点了点头。

“我很期待今晚的来临。”

Hannibal停顿了片刻，谈起他刚才得到的信息，“Agent Starling开始负责切萨皮克开膛手的案子了。”

Will扶正桌上的船型摆件，将卷起的衬衫袖子放下，“嗯，她在接受命令前征求过我的看法。”

“我认为这是她的上司做过的少数明智举措之一。”

“确实，她很敏锐，虽然不能真正抓到开膛手，但能为调查注入一些新鲜血液。”

“你对你的优秀学生不自信?"

"不是自信的问题。” Will看着他，语气平缓，“开膛手过于聪明、沉着和谨慎，而且没有模式可以寻找，同样的手法他从不做第二遍。他把FBI当成孩子耍，如果哪一天Clarice真的找到了有用的线索，多半是一场新的游戏。”

Hannibal嘴角的弧度扩大了一些。“你呢，Will？”

“我什么？”

“如果是你，你会抓到切萨皮克开膛手吗？"

Will深吸一口气，表情变得难以言喻，“……无论任何理由，我不会重返一线。”

“你在回避我的问题，Will。”

"我不知道，我能理解他的想法，理解他的表达手法，" Will抓住了卷发，又改为双臂环胸，“但我不知道。”

“不知道能不能抓住他，还是不知道该如何处理他？”Hannibal向他靠近了几步。

“我不是你的病人，Dr Lecter，别这么对我说话。”Will低声警告道。

“我很抱歉，Will。” Hannibal改变了紧逼的姿态，他放柔了声线。"原谅我的冒犯。”

“嗯。” Will冷淡地点点头。

Hannibal将一个纸包放在桌上，Will知道这是给狗狗们的零食，但他不准备喂。

“我得去找Starling和Alana，晚上见，Will。”Hannibal转身朝门口走去，

“再见。”

Hannibal在走到门口时再次开口，他没有回头，“你觉得FBI的Copy Cat会回应开膛手一个月前给他的礼物吗？”

他很确定他听到了Will轻声但坚定的答案。

“他会的。”

\---------

*注1:祝酒歌：Libiamo ne' lieti calici，意大利作曲家威尔第作曲，皮阿维作词，作于1853年。为所作的歌剧《茶花女》中第一幕唱段，表现了主人公对真诚爱情的渴望和赞美，充满青春的活力。同时又描绘出沙龙舞会上热闹、欢乐的情景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章就是拔叔一边被杯无意识的撩，一边撩杯x可怜我拔到现在还被蒙在鼓里，而Will已经什么都知道了。两个人都在装，拔叔太自信了以及想试探薇薇黑暗的部分，导致光速掉马。
> 
> 一直觉得拔杯本质都是Badass，只是薇薇有一层束缚和压抑，在s3后半段也被扒了差不多了（看着拔叔中枪喝酒那段真的hot）。这里薇薇早就黑了，确立了自己的准则，正在迎接自己的Becoming，所以，也是个和拔叔不相上下的Badass（比拔可爱一百倍！）
> 
> 那个Lorinland就是原剧里被杜医生干掉的病人，我想不起来他有没有名字了所以胡乱编了一个。
> 
> #高潮倒计时


	6. Chapter 5

FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia

Hannibal推开玻璃门的时候，Alana还没有来。Agent Starling显然为她最新担负的重任而感到非常棘手。各种档案散落在她的办公桌上，软木板被层叠的照片和地图占满。她原本顺滑的棕发现在有点凌乱，面色稍显憔悴，但碧蓝的双眼仍闪烁着亮光。

Clarice听到门口的动静，站起来迎接Hannibal，“很高兴你能来，Dr Lecter。额……请不要介意我这里的杂乱。”她手忙脚乱地试图让桌面看起来整洁一点。

“没关系，我相信这些档案会在接下来起到帮助。” Hannibal温和地说，面上挂着他一贯的无害微笑。他在Clarice对面坐下，扫视过充满这间办公室的他自己的杰作，再次为FBI这些年的侦查力而叹息，只有寥寥几次大宴宾客前的狩猎被算在了Chesapeake Reaper的档案里。他看着木板上新钉上去的两三张尸体照片——两年前一位对他唾沫横飞的病患家属，最终被他做成了人体模型摆在病房里，舌头和肝脏则被他的同事们瓜分殆尽——开始猜想这其中是否有Will对学生的殷切指导。

Clarice为Hannibal清出了一小块搁放他的保温杯的地方后重新坐下，“所有FBI确认或者怀疑是开膛手做的案子都在这儿了，完全找不出死者之间有什么联系，除了身体的一部分会在还活着的时候被切下。”

“他不是一位对死者背景或者类型有特殊要求的杀手，我想这些人都是被随机选中的，而无法从这上面找到共同联系也同样切断了一条线索链，他很聪明并且深谙如何避开侦查。” Hannibal面不改色地陈述。

“Will让我继续调查死者，他说我会有发现的。” Clarice抽出一大叠资料，“”但我可能没有理解他的意思。”

“他或许是想让你得出一份更详细的侧写，毕竟现在没有任何其他证据。” John Hopkins医院是他刻意留下的暗饵，但他不想引来一群猎狗，尽管它们的鼻子没那么灵敏。

“我也是这么想的，所以请了你和Dr Bloom过来。”

“那我来的很巧嘛。” Alana推门进来，笑着坐在Hannibal旁边。

Clarice将两份准备好的资料递给他们。“所有法医组能找到的东西以及我认为有用的被害者的信息都在这里了，精简到极致。”

“但厚度依然可观。” Alana垫了垫厚达几十页的资料，苦笑了一声低头迅速翻阅起来。

Hannibal大概地浏览了一下这份资料，惊讶地发现刀下的牲畜居然还有这么多被认为值得记录的琐碎，难怪他们最后的哀求总是花样百出又千篇一律。他放下了文件，“Agent Starling，为什么不先说说你的成果呢？” 她还是缺乏一点必要的自信和强硬，Hannibal想着，多几次历练的想法确实不错。

“呃，好。”Starling无意识地摩挲着资料的一角。“Chesapeake Reaper……很可能是一名成年男性，身体强壮，社会精英，学识渊博，拥有丰富的医学和艺术知识，非常成熟的高智商罪犯，很可能患有精神病。大多案子干净利落，而且，” 她停顿了一下，Hannibal看得出来她不想使用这种措辞，但她又不得不承认其准确性。“充满艺术与哲思，他有一套独特的美学……”

“他取走受害人的身体部位是用于收藏？” Alana抬起了头，“他的战利品？”

“我们一开始也是这么想的，但是Will不赞同。“ Clarice放低了声音，“Cannibalism，人与猪对他而言没有区别，剩余的部分则成为他创作的材料。”

Hannibal在内心鼓起了掌，为划过他耳边的词汇感到由衷的愉悦。Will对他的诠释就算经过层层过滤也仍然无与伦比。Will的潜能远不止于此，他俯身在这枚精致的幼茧四周絮絮低语，令暗沉的养分将它浸润，却无法掌控破茧而出的华美成虫。偶然的空暇里，他也会暗自猜测如果Will并非退居教职而是出任一线，步步紧逼，环环相扣，他是否终将囚于囹圄，仅能隔着铁栅与那双蓝绿色的眼睛对视。

Unpredictable.

Hannibal拈了拈指尖，他几乎能够闻到Alana的愤怒，不过她成功地维持了表面的镇定和优雅。“从艺术界入手过吗，Agent Starling？”

Alana赞同地附和，“有医学背景的艺术家或者鉴赏家，在他的圈子里应该有一定名望。”

“如果从这个假设出发……应该可以从死者的生前活动轨迹出发，”Starling认真地回忆着她脑海里的细节，“他们都应该与开膛手正面见过，画展、剧院之类的地方。”

“ 我想你已经理解了你的老师的深意了，Agent Starling.”Hannibal满意地笑了起来，猎犬被糖浆引去，而老练的猎人从不会丢失麋鹿留下的足迹。

\---

Wolf Trap, Virginia

Will还没有将车停稳，就听到了狗爪扒拉大门的声音和响亮的吠叫。他犹豫地看了一眼放在副驾上的纸包，还是选择拿起它藏在夹克里下了车。

做好准备打开大门，一把接住扑上来的大狗，Will发出爽朗的笑声，弯起的蓝绿色双眼里饱含着愉悦而温柔的情感。他推开了跃跃欲试的湿热舌头，俯身给了每一只狗一个亲密的抱抱，揉搓了他们毛茸茸的脑袋，在四双无辜眼睛的渴望注视下无奈点头准许了他们奔向屋外的荒野。

他站在屋檐下旁观了一会儿狗狗们的嬉闹，将纱门虚掩上进了屋子。他先去厨房把香肠藏好，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一口灌下后，他走向了储物间。

他得为好医生的邀约准备一份足够得体的礼物。

……

用力将后备箱的门关上，Will看了看围在他身边的狗狗们，随手捡了一根树枝陪着他们在夕阳的暖光下疯闹了很一会儿，蹭了一身尘土和狗毛，才吹了一声响亮的口哨召回他们。拿起搁在门外凳子上的大毛巾将脚爪上沾着的泥土挨个儿擦干净，Will拉开纱门放他们进屋。

给每一个碗里都填上满满的狗粮和新鲜的水，允许他的伙伴们去埋头大吃之后，他冲了澡，刮了胡子，换上藏蓝的法兰绒衬衫和黑色休闲西装，卷发向后整齐地梳拢。

Will坐在床上——他的毯子几周前不见了，但他不是很在意——给他的宠物保姆(pet sitter)打了个电话，告诉他如果没有接到他的其他来电，明天下午请来帮忙照料一下狗狗。对面年轻的男孩自然地向他问起原因，Will沉默片刻，缓缓说道，“我有一个约会。” 和Chesapeake Reaper的约会。他咽下了后半句。

他在男孩真诚的祝福和善意的笑声里挂掉了电话，把手机丢到一边，撕下一张便利贴写下了“麻烦转告Alana我需要她明天到这儿来”， 将它贴到冰箱上。

老实的男孩肯定会照办的，更何况他和Alana约了后天的午饭。

将一切安排妥当，已经距离五点还差不到二十分钟。Will站起身，穿上他的粗花呢大衣，和狗狗们一一告别，在一片不满的呜咽声中锁上大门，驱车往Baltimore开去。

\---

Baltimore, Maryland

Hannibal仔细品鉴着缓缓蠕动的蜗牛，半响方才将一个摘下放入他怀里的玻璃筒中。Will总是值得精挑细选的、最上等的食材。待挑选到他满意的数量后，Hannibal把玻璃筒搁置一旁，将红酒汁重新刷满蜗牛的养料——一位大学生的小腿，他的里脊肉会作为今夜的主菜端上餐桌。

将食材一一摆放在宽大的厨台上，Hannibal端起酒杯，翕动鼻翼，满足于精酿啤酒恰到好处的清香。他缓缓饮下半杯，将衬衫袖子卷至肘部。巴赫第一号大提琴组曲明快的旋律充盈着整个厨房，Hannibal抽出了锋利的厨刀。

Hannibal没有听到身后传来的细微破空声。

Hannibal感觉到了背部的刺痛。

他放下厨刀，伸手平静地拔掉了扎进皮肉的麻醉镖。Hannibal没有向门的方向看去，清楚地知道是那面镜子悄无声息地敲响了大门，不请自来。Hannibal双手撑在边沿，细细喘息，安然地等待药剂逐渐发挥效用。他很难克制住自己的愉悦和激动——四年的期待和精心送出的礼物在今天得到了回应，他终于将见到自己在镜子里的映像。

唯一可惜的是他和Will的晚餐。Hannibal叹息一声，肌肉已经变得疲软，意识有些混沌。他踉跄了几步，贴着厨台缓缓跪倒在地板上。伴随着大提琴醇厚而婉转的乐音，皮鞋在光洁的地板上叩响，他的镜子迈着稳健的步伐向厨房走来。

麻醉完全起效，双腿不再足以支撑身体的重量，眼前的景象模糊不清，大脑一片凝滞，Hannibal最终倒了下去。

最后一个悠扬的长音奏响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #汉尼拔翻车现场
> 
> 研究了一整晚怎么样正确的掐昏/打昏一个拔叔，后来恍然发现Matthew这个小机灵鬼选择了麻醉枪……真是高效而安全的操作，除了发挥效果需要几分钟之外。
> 
> 可怜我拔昏倒前的最后一秒连个皮鞋尖儿都没瞅见（毫无愧疚感
> 
> 每次准备些拔叔分析Chesapeake Reaper的时候我的内心都在为拔叔强大的心理素质鼓掌，面不改色地自吹什么的太优秀了。
> 
> 和杯杯的烛光晚餐（？）会吃上的。


	7. Chapter 6

Hannibal感到意识昏聩——麻醉的效果仍未全部消退。

他能够听到远处潺潺的溪水，能够听到暗色里嘶鸣的渡鸦和夜枭；Hannibal睁开双眼，借着清冷的月辉和惨淡的星光看清了面前惨白的荒野和漆黑的森林。他被结实的麻绳牢牢地绑在粗壮的树干上，动弹不得。夜风向他的身体灌注彻骨的寒意，清醒的理智重新夺回了光线喑哑的殿堂，黄铜烛台上跳动的火光照亮了无声祈祷的尸骸。心脏在胸骨深处有力地跳动。

“咔嚓。”枯枝断裂的脆响。

Hannibal目不转睛地看向声源处，一棵苍劲的松树鬼魅般地耸立。平稳的呼吸，强健有力的脉搏，他的心跳缓缓与另一人相融，齐声奏鸣。

大衣的一角从松树后方转出，背着凄白的月光，稳健的步伐踏在松软的杂草与落叶枯枝之上。

——Hannibal停窒了呼吸，浓稠的血色于眼中扩散。

_他在那双裹挟着风暴的眼睛里，看见了自己。_

他们静静地对视着，距离缓缓缩短。渡鸦自林间振翅而起，飞过孤寂的月钩，高墙上悬起的铁桥轰然倒下，Hannibal的眼眶逐渐湿润。

“Will you eat me，” 他最终开口，声音低哑得宛如传自地狱深渊，“Will？” 

他没有得到回答，布满裂纹的镜子在他的面前停下，身侧闪过一抹锋利的冷光。

“通过银白的镜面，我好奇你会如何将我映射。” Hannibal的目光缱绻地描摹着此刻Will冷硬的面部线条与绷紧的唇线。辉煌的宫殿内砖瓦挪移，崭新的房间里巨幅的壁画复刻着他双眼所见。

“镜子？” Will凝视着他的双眼，“这就是你给我的代称，Dr Lecter。”

“我更愿意称之为一个昵称，仅用于你我之间。” Hannibal弯起一个柔软的微笑，“我们不再是直呼教名的关系了吗，Will？”

“我不认为我们仍然需要这样的关系，” Will走近了一步，“The Chesapeake Ripper。”

“我看见了你，一如你看见了我；我们在对方的眼中看见自己的倒影。” Hannibal呼入一团冰冷的空气，树木的冷香中混杂着Will的气息，令人沉醉。

“我不会化为水仙花，医生。” 

Hannibal从喉咙深处挤出一声低笑。“我们是如此相像。” 

Will转头看向幽暗的密林，中断了他们相触的视线，“我承诺过一次审判。”

“如果这是你的回礼，我会欣然笑纳。” Hannibal饶有兴致地追随那双在夜色中显出灰绿色的眼睛，“我始终在构想你将如何把我的躯壳升华。”

“Uscimmo a riveder le stelle.*” Will遥望着夜空里疏朗的星星，低声道。

“金星将令天空的东方为之嫣然璀璨。*” _我们_ ，Hannibal因这句话满足地眯起了双眼，Doré的木刻画*在他的脑海中浮现。然而此番凡智的首席将无能引领着旅人向地心下沉而后上攀，直到天国的圣灵牵过他的手；撒旦展开漆黑的羽翅，遮蔽漫天的星空，将其揽入怀中。

“Will, 告诉我，你感到孤独吗？”

“我始终孤身一人。”

“当你杀死Mrs Hopkins的时候，你感觉到了什么？” 

Hannibal没有错过骤然收缩的瞳孔。Will转过身来，视线重新与他的相融，但没有回答。

“幼虫在茧中被溶解为浆液，而成虫在其中缓缓生长、直到破茧而出。Will，为何要刻意忽视你体内日益茁壮的成虫盘？"

“你说过，我是一面镜子。”

“当你以镜子的映射审判他们生命的终结时，你脑海中的镜子将你最完美的一面反射。” Hannibal手指弹动，想要抚上卷发男人的后颈，“你曾仔细端详过思维深处隐藏的自我吗？”

“我看见了你，”Will迈出一步，他们之间的距离仅剩不到四英尺，“一个长着鹿角的漆黑生物，一头身披鸦羽的巨大雄鹿。在我的梦里，你于林间狩猎；你的声音在黑色的夜空中低悬。”

“你是什么？”

“……我拿着猎枪，腰间别着猎刀。” Will的声音低得几乎被夜风吹散。

“你在狩猎。” Hannibal几近爱怜地看着面前尽管浑身冷硬，确仿佛呜咽着找寻母亲的幼犬一般的男人。他垂下眼睑，看向Will低垂在身侧的右手，“尽管猎枪十分方便，我仍旧认为你会用一柄短刀结束麋鹿的性命。”他几乎可以听见裂纹在镜面上蔓延的脆响，他唯一要做的就是用指尖轻轻地敲打，直至纹路如同蛛网一般布满整面镜子，只需施加最微小的力， 便会应声而碎。

“枪不够亲密。”

“你幻想着尚留存着体温的鲜血将你沐浴的感觉。”Hannibal尽他所能地抬起头，看向高悬在天空的月亮，“猩红的血液在月光的照耀下会呈现出一种黑色，特殊的美感。”

Will怔住了，双眼失焦地看着Hannibal，沉浸在他描绘出的想象里，他的呼吸变得有些急促。

“当你与梦中的雄鹿互相追逐时，Will，你仍感到孤独吗？” Hannibal注视着因看见他的死亡而变得难以自抑的男人。

Will的嘴唇蠕动了一下，挤出了低不可闻的单音。一缕卷发垂落在他额前，随着微风轻轻晃动。Hannibal静静地凝视着他，感情复杂而沉重，饱含着难以言喻的隐秘满足。他用视线勾勒他的身体线条，细致地描摹他的面容，在他的思维宫殿里为他绘制精致的画像，直到Will缓缓从幻想里脱离，回到现实。

“一种静谧的感觉在我的脑海中产生，” Will用舌尖润湿了干涩的嘴唇，喉结滚动，“我感觉到……力量。”

“杀死我，你将成为林中最顶级的狩猎者。”如同恶魔在耳畔低语的诱惑，“你将成为我。”

Will不由自主地向前走了两步。

现在他只需要抬手用力一划，就能割破Hannibal的颈动脉。

“你在……引诱我杀了你？” Will微微转动手臂，露出了紧握着的剔骨刀。

“你在期待哪一个回答？” Hannibal嘴角的弧度变得模糊而微妙。

“我只想要你的承认，Dr Lecter。” 

“我想我已经承认了很多。” Hannibal叹了一口气，“你安置好了狗狗们么，Will？”

Will沉默了片刻，“……Alana会照料它们。”

“你在此处将我审判的同时，你也割裂了过去；旅人踏上了迷途的征程，归处难觅。” Hannibal捕捉着Will流露的最为细微的情绪，他没有错过拿着刀的手指正在颤抖。

“这是一个选择题，Will。你可以杀死我，无论出于仍绑缚着你的规则，还是出于纯粹的好奇心、对力量的追逐，此刻我无力反抗，任你宰割。

“但在我的生命终结之后，你会发觉只剩你自己承担一切，重归孤独一人，然而你会变得不再稳定、摇摇欲坠，沉溺于我的幻影和声音——即便你终将成为我。”

Will干涩地开口。“另一个选项……？” 

“舞台将属于我们二人，双人舞的华彩为你我而奏响。” Hannibal露出了一个柔软的微笑。

“我为你准备了晚餐，Will，上好的小牛肉和蜗牛，我相信今晚的温度会使它们保持原有的品质。”

暗红的双眼缓缓融入如风暴般难以预测的深蓝，在一片交杂着流水与嘶鸣的静谧里，Hannibal又一次缓声询问，宛如地心深处撒旦的低语：

“Will you eat me, Will？”

他听到了镜子破碎成如雪花一般的银白微粒的声音。

\---

Bedelia惊魂未定，胸膛剧烈起伏，她惊恐地看着面前已经停止呼吸的男人，无意识地将深深插入他喉管的手臂抽出，鲜血将她白净的小臂染成了一种浓艳的红色。

她怔怔地看着尚有余温的尸体，骤然软倒在男人身边，昏迷过去。

……

Bedelia睁开了双眼，意识缓缓凝聚，她不知道时间过去了多久，但紧挨着她的尸体已经变得冰凉。

支撑着疲软的身体坐起来，她感到茫然无措，手臂上的血液已经半干，柔软的地毯上残留着一片暗红。她蜷缩起身体环抱住自己，静静地坐着。

她恍然间想到了什么，颤抖着手从茶几上拿起了手机，拨通了一个号码。

“我杀了他。” 她记得她是这么说的。

……

门铃声响起，已经基本恢复镇定的Bedelia往大门走去，她没有换下那身血衣，也没有试图挪动尸体。

她将门拉开一条缝隙，不出意料地看到了接电话的人，和他身后的宾利。

“我能进去吗，Bedelia。” 他开口道。

Bedelia无声点点头，将门完全打开。

她震惊地瞪大了双眼。

\------

注1：Uscimmo a riveder le stelle：出自《神曲·地狱篇》第34章最后一行，原文“ _e quindi uscimmo a riveder le stelle_ ”，中文译文（黄国彬）：“一出来，（我们）再度看见了群星”。

注2：金星将令天空的东方为之嫣然璀璨：改编自《神曲·炼狱篇》第一章19-20行，原文“ _Lo bel pianeto che d'a mar conforta faceva tutto rider l'orïente_ ”，中文译文（黄国彬）：“那颗美丽的行星——情爱的推动力，正使整个东方为之嫣然”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得自己写掉了很多东西，前五章捋顺思路后会推翻重写，后面的慢慢攒稿子，现在重心在翻译国外太太的文上面x


End file.
